Not Who You Think You Are
by Sally looking for my Jack
Summary: After a tragedy Hermione Granger decides to fully embrace who she is. This however is not who everyone thought her to be. After a few mistakes and a few more tragedies one question will finally be answered: Can true love really conquer all? DMHG


A/n: O.K. So this is my third Harry Potter fic and I figure what better type of ship to make third story than a Dramione?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to that rich bitc-, whoops I mean that charming lovely JKR.

I'm going to go now before I say something I'll get arrested for.

Hermione Granger stared at the sight before her and began to weep. 'Nobody should have to do this' she thought bitterly to herself. She once again looked down at her parents' headstones.

Deatheaters had murdered them during a viscous attack one night, and Hermione had only escaped the tragedy by having gone out to the store to get milk.

So now here she was. 17, an orphan, well a _very _rich orphan, a bookworm, valedictorian, head girl, know it all, but still the word that kept on coming back was the word that haunted her most: _orphan_.

Shortly after she left the cemetery and returned to her large estate. She checked the mail but did not bother to look through, merely just casually throwing it aside onto the table.

She began to make herself some tea when one of the letters in the mail began to glow a shimmery blue color.

She picked the letter up and began to read it:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hello dear this is Cole and Maria Areion. You must be wondering who we are so we will just come forth with it. We are you parents. Yes it must be shocking but it is true. When you were just a babe we gave you to the Granger to take care of you. We knew our demise was soon and we wanted you, our baby girl, to live. Death eaters murdered us after we, one of the strongest pureblood families in the world, refused to join them. You are the sole heir to the Areion line and we would love for you to choose to take upon your true heritage._

_Here is a picture of you with us when we were still a happy family, united and together._

A picture fell out and Hermione set it on the table, telling herself she would look at it after finishing the letter. So she continued reading.

_You were the most beautiful baby but unfortunately, when we gave you to the Grangers we had to change your physical appearance. Our family also is one of the oldest Greek families in history, known to be protected by the goddess Athena._

_Also, your name is not what you thought it was. Your real name Hermione Janet Granger is actually, Drusilla Anassa Breseis Areion._

_I know this is a lot to take in but we have one final thing to tell you. After you finish this letter a locket will appear. By putting it on you accept that you are Drusilla Areion and never again will be Hermione Granger. Your appearance will change back into your natural form and you will inherit everything._

_Please angel, become who you truly are and discover what you were truly meant to be. Even if you choose not to change know that we love you with all our hearts and we want you to be happy._

_Goodbye my child and we love you, May the spirit of Athena protect you,_

_Mother and Father_

By the end of the letter Hermione had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She closed the letter and suddenly a locket appeared on top of it.

She picked gingerly picked the locket up and examined it. It was beautiful. It was shaped into the letter "A". It was a rustic silver color and was sprinkled with sapphires and diamonds.

After examining the locket Hermione picked up the picture. She saw a man no older then 23 staring back at her. He had light brown hair, and stunning violet eyes. Then Hermione looked at the woman. She was a beautiful woman of 22 (Hermione guessed.). She had a very tan fit body with curves that suited her form well. She had bright brown eyes that sparkled brightly, and long mid-back wavy hair that was a soft black color.

Hermione looked down at the baby between them. She had hair and a body like her mothers but the eyes were her fathers. She then realized that she _was _the baby.

She looked at the locket once again and thought to herself 'Why not? I've been lied to all my life I might as well be who I really am'. And with that she slipped the necklace on, all thoughts on anything forgotten as darkness engulfed her.

She woke up the next morning still on the kitchen floor. Having seemed to forget about the night before Hermione got up and began to make herself breakfast.

After finishing her breakfast she walked upstairs to her bathroom. Not bothering to look in the mirror, because she knew that she looked horrid after crying so much, she got right into the warm shower, almost as if welcoming the warm water with open arms.

Once she was finished her shower she grabbed her wand and magicked her hair dry and into a ponytail.

She walked into her room and to her dresser and glanced at the mirror attached to her dresser. After looking she did a double take and the memories of last night came flooding back to her.

Hermione or rather Drusilla looked through the drawers and found that all the clothes were what Hermione Granger liked, not Drusilla Areion.

'Well,' Drusilla thought 'Why not really become who I am? Get completely rid of Hermione and fully embrace Drusilla?'

Drusilla looked through the closet until she finally found something she could wear while shopping.

She put on a white wife beater tank top with a black lace bra underneath (meant to show thorough), a simple pleated light colored jean miniskirt, and knee high stiletto boots that look sort of "pirateish" with 4 buckles on each boot.

Her naturally wavy black hair fell in loose ringlets down to her shoulder blades that framed her face. Her bangs lay flat, they were long but the didn't quite cover up her violet eyes.

She put on simple black eyeliner with deep purple eye shadow and black mascara. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out to her car.

She was about to get into her car when a man in a business suit came over to her.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you," he paused and looked down at the clipboard in his hands "Hermione Granger?" Hermione realizing that know one knew her as Drusilla answered with a simple "Yes I am why?"

"I am your late parents financial advisor and it seems that they made some unwise financial moves will they were still alive and now they have very little money left." Hermione couldn't believe it so she just stared in shock and asked, "How much is very little?" "Well probably no more than $13,000.00 dollars"

"Well I can sell the house and," Hermione began but was cut off by the financial advisor who's name she had found out to be was Rickard Jamison. "Ms. Granger, to keep you from having to file for bankruptcy we deducted everything we could leaving you with amount fore mentioned above."

"So what exactly do I have left?" Hermione asked more pissed off than upset. "Well, you still have some personal belongings such as clothes and family photos, you also still have your car but that's about it. We have given you 1 month to find a job, a new home, and anything else you might need. Good day Miss Granger, we will contact you in 1 month." He said and walked off.

Hermione sat in the car for a few minutes before realizing that she still had her real parents fortune. She quickly pulled out of her driveway and headed for Diagon Alley.

Hermione or Drusilla headed straight for Gringotts. "Hello," she said to one of the goblins " My name is Drusilla Areion, I would like to withdraw some money from my parents account." When she had said Areion the goblin looked up.

"Ms. Areion several years ago an American man came in with a key to your vault and took out all of your money leaving you with nothing, I'm terribly sorry."

Hermione stared at the goblin in disbelief. "What are you talking about? W-what do you mean all gone? You're a fucking wizard bank! How could you let someone rob you!"

The goblin snapped his fingers and two goblin like creatures escorted Drusilla out of the building. "Do not return here EVER again!" And with that Drusilla was left alone.

Draco Malfoy strut down Diagon Alley, making his way towards Gringotts. He stopped when he saw a beautiful girl of no more than 17 sitting on the ground looking angry and upset. He considered stopping to see if she was all right but decided not to, he was far too busy.

Drusilla walked through muggle London trying to find a job. She knew when she got home she would have to pack her things up and get out soon. She hated the feeling of not being in control, but she knew soon enough she would be in control of everything.

After going on several job interviews Drusilla still had not found anything. She was either too slutty, or had no qualifications.

Sighing she began to walk to her car when a sigh caught her eye. She read over it and, against her better judgment, went and applied.

Drusilla came out of the dingy building surprised. She once again began to walk back to her car, this time with at least some reassurance that she would be okay.

But, then again, the reassurance vanished when she thought about how she was a stripper.

Please Review!

Random thing: In life, there is no good without evil, no love without hate, and no innocence without lust.


End file.
